Perfect World Reverse
by Byakuei
Summary: A crack world with crack personalities. All the Pokespe characters roles are distorted. See how Green gets through his day at PoKami Academy while insanity ensues and how one secret drags him into Kami's world.
1. First is You

Author's note: So I got this idea all of a sudden before hitting the showers and right now my mind is going gaga. I started laughing out of nowhere because of my wild imagination hahah. This fic is basically a crack fic with role reversals and personality swaps hehe.

I hope you will enjoy this new fic of mines as much as me. Also, I will involve many pairings but my main pairings will never change, ever because my love for them is forever! Since it is a crack fic, you can treat the pairings as crack too if you'd like….make me sad :

If you hate it I'm sorry it doesn't match your taste…I'm sorry I've corrupted everyone XD.

This story will be based on Green's (guy) perspective but I'll probably throw in other POVs as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it characters, because if I did, this would never happen. That's why I can only ruin them in fics. PS I love Pokespecial.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm late!"

It was like any other morning at PoKami Academy. I'm running late today as usual because I couldn't find my glasses because I can't see very well without them, but why does it have to be today out of all days? I'm running as fast as I can and it's really painful, but it will be even more painful if I miss the Kami-Aces. You're wondering what that is, right? Our academy is known for its high performance rates and gifted kids of all ages. It's also famous for producing top notch scientist and all kinds of occupations, but one of the biggest reasons for our high prestige is them. The Kami-Ace is the school's most popular idol group, but they also serve as the student body. They've got the most power and influence in the entire region. Not only are they smart, they've got looks and status, that's why they're named after Kami (God).

"Ah! I finally made it, and just in time too!" As I stand by the gate entrance. Everyone decides to make way for their arrival.

I've been waiting for this moment for months! I'll finally be able to see the Goddess of popularity, charm, beauty, oh dear Kami's, thank you! They're here!

A white limousine with gold lining parks at the school entrance. The red headed chauffer comes out and opens the door for them. The first to step out is a black haired boy with one side of his hair sleeked back while the other side hung loosely. His name is Gold, he's the schools authority figure. We don't have many uniform regulations, but if he catches you doing something inappropriate, you'll probably find yourself on a boat all alone drifting off to sea because you don't deserve to live on the same land as them since you can't live up to his standards. Despite being a strict ass, he's actually really popular with girls, which for some reason, he really hates.

"Kyaaa! It's Gold-sama! Isn't he hot today?" shouts a fan girl.

"Oh MY KAMI! Let my love reach you!"

"All of you need to shut up and go to class! You're voice is making my ears bleed!"

"Kyaaah, he yelled at me!" They cry and swoon.

"That's very rude of you Gold, theses beautiful flower's want to be noticed by you so it's only natural they sway for you."

Out comes the red mesmerizer, Silver. He's the Prince of our school. He's unusually laid back and a lady killer. He treats guys unfairly, but as long as you're a girl, you'll get sucked into his games, but the girls don't seem to care. Also, he likes beautiful people, so if you're deemed 'ugly' or unworthy, you'll probably find yourself tied to a rocket and blasted off because the only place you belong is out of this world.

Woah, it's raining red roses.

"For you my beautiful flowers, although you're not as beautiful as me or my red roses, I will grace you with my red love." He flicks his long red hair and poses for the girl and they swoon over him.

"Wow, just look at them even though he just insulted them, they're still going gaga for him."

Now it's the Princess Sapphire. She acts very high and mighty and doesn't like to do extraneous activities. If she wanted she can just wave her hands and someone will take her place. She's pretty abusive with her power. When she orders someone, there's no such thing as "no" or anything related to it. If you DO turn her down, you'll probably be locked down in an unknown cell surrounded with hungry mutated beasts that was probably created by her Scientist father.

"Hurry up and make way, I've had enough of this noise."

"Princess! We love you!" Oh would you look at that, the fan boys are hyped up too.

"How irritating, shut them all up, won't you?" she bid to someone.

"That's not very nice Sapphire, I'm sure they just want you to know that they care about you. Their intentions are pure, won't you forgive them?"

There she is! The one I've been waiting for. She's the school's Queen, Goddess, whatever you want to call her, Blue-sama! The woman I'm in love with. There's no way I'd ever be able to match her. She's way out of my league. Oh Kami, even though we're so close, I feel like we're worlds apart. You're the perfect woman and idol to us all. Sweet, kind, beautiful, and smart, not only are you my idol, but you're job as a model has deemed you the national fairy queen, forgiving of all sins, the perfect being.

"They're so annoying, do you want me to extinguish them?"

Oh no, we can't look him in the eyes. That's the violent knight, Red. He's extremely skilled in combat and shows no mercy to anyone. His violent nature is because of his thirst for blood and he's as unforgiving and despicable as they come. Anyone and everyone who gets in his way, disappear without a trace. Some people say that once he takes out his opponent, he takes their bodies to create an army of undead. You'll be a minion forever.

"Yeah, their screeching is giving me a headache" said Sapphire.

"Don't listen to her Red, you know I don't like it when you use violence."

"Psh, whatever. As long as they don't get in my way, I'll let them see tomorrow."

"Damn he's scary, but he's soooo sexy!" scream a fangirl.

The crowd goes wild and things go out of control.

"That's enough" said a commanding voice.

All of a sudden, everyone got down on their knees and it grows quiet. This means the Demon-Angel King has arrived. Small compared to other guys and has a pretty face, that's the one and only Yellow. He uses his innocent demeanor to fool people into doing whatever he wants. He's also very good with words and can escape any misconduct. Rumors' say that he has a mysterious power and intends to use anyone he can to get to the top, he's aiming to take over this country and probably the world with the members beside him. If you don't follow him, then you're out of luck 'cause there's no place that will ever accept you. If you make him your enemy, the whole world is an enemy, that's how powerful this guy is. It's kinda ironic that such a small guy can have so much esteem.

"Get up, there's no need for you to bow down." At least he's got some sense of nobility. I can see why everyone of the KAs follow him.

The girls go crazy again, guys too. The guys all admire him and the girls love him so it's no wonder they get like this. Being in their presence is like a dream, people are lucky to even breathe the same air as them.

The crowd starts to push and shove, damn, they're blocking my view! Shit, girl or guy, if that's how they want to do it, I'll show you I'm not a pushover. I start to shove them back because but the girls swarmed together and push me right out of the crowd. I knock into something and my glasses fall off.

I hear gasps and a quickly scramble to find my glasses because right now, even I can tell I'm in deep shit. Instantly I'm pulled to my feet.

"You! How dare you touch our King." Holy mother of Kami.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you for your misconduct!"

"This pest is disgusting to look at, do us a favor and squish him." I'm fucked, I'm fucked!

"You bet I will."

I frantically try to loosen the guys grasp and somehow manage to free myself and end up falling again, but I hear a crack. I search for the item and realize it's my glasses. I put them on despite them being broken.

"You sure have a lot of nerves touching Yellow like that." Damn it, Kami why are you doing this to me.

I feel someone grab me from behind. It's Gold, he must have been the one that grabbed me earlier too.

"You little wuss, I'll make you pay for that."

Red also starts walking closer. Shit, I'll be murdered and then my remains will be a toy for their pleasure.

"Hmmm, I wonder where I'll break you first?" he smirks.

"Hurry and get this over with, you're wasting too much time" ordered Sapphire.

"Is it still here? Ughh…what a pitiful creature" looked down Silver.

"Wait! It's not his fault, let him go!" Wahhh…the queen is defending me….Kami, thank you, I don't care if I die anymore!

"Blue, what he did is unforgiveable."

"As my knight, I order you to listen."

"Che."

"I thought I said, that's enough," said the King. His voice is soft but unusually strong and demanding. He got up and dusted himself and Gold let's me go causing me to fall back down. Why the hell am I so weak?

"But Yellow -"

"But nothing, my words are absolute, the law."

"Yes, sire."

He turns to look at me with a trampling glare, but then he switches his act. He smiles angelically. This is what I'm talking about, he's like light and dark fused into one body.

"Are you alright?" he asks and extends me a hand. I'm shocked but I don't refuse his offer. Doing so would mean I'd lose my head.

"Y-yeah, thank you Yellow-sama," I say weakly.

"What's your name?"

"I'm G-Green, sir."

"I see, you're the school genius I presume?" I'm surprised that he knew of me. I look at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Don't underestimate me, as the head of this school, I must know who my fellow classmates are, if I didn't I wouldn't be fit to guide."

"I wasn't underestimating you, I-I'm honored Yellow-sama, that you know someone as low as me."

Yeah that's right, I'm playing suck up, but you know what? You would too if you were in my position.

"Hmmm, I have a favor to ask, if you don't mind, Green."

"Anything for you, Yellow-sama," I say to the smaller boy. That's weird, I can't help but think this picture looks wrong.

"After school, I'd like to meet with you briefly, I'll have Blue and Red escort you to the designated location."

My eyes widen and I don't know what to say.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, don't keep me waiting, I hate wasting my time. Good day, Green." He waves his hands and signaled the others to follow him.

Gold walked past me and gave me a deadly glare.

Sapphire looks at me as if I should just be wiped off the face of the planet.

Silver just walks by and makes an 'ick' sound. He doesn't even look at me because he thinks that I'm disgusting.

Blue walks by and gives me a soft smile and apologizes to me. My heart starts to beat faster and my face grows red.

Speaking of Red, he walks by me and 'accidentally' bumps into me.

"My bad," he says before walking off.

This was the first time I've ever been able to talk to the Kami-Ace personally. I don't know whether I should be happy or mortified.

The day goes by quickly and I can barely concentrate in class, not that I need to. Besides, with my glasses broken, there's not much I can do. I still wear them though 'cause I'd crash into everything if I didn't. Its lunch time now and I'm starving so I head to the dining commons. I brought my own lunch, like I usually do. Daisy, my older sister always makes me a bento and my friends make fun of me for having such a girly treat.

I sit down at the usual table and begin eating my lunch but then Ruby comes running in and screaming into my ear.

"I can't believe you bumped into the King! Why are you still alive?"

"Shut up" I say to him. I've had enough going on and I don't need another earful. I can't believe I'm friends with this loud ass. He's a trouble maker and always doing something dangerous or really stupid.

"But how? Do you know how lucky you are? Talking to them is like a miracle! I can't believe you of all people got that chance. Damn it, if only I - "

WHAM! Ruby gets sent flying across the table.

"You're too damn loud Ruby. All you ever talk about is the Kami-Ace, for once, won't you just shut up by yourself?" Ah, Crystal's here. She's very rude and rough. You can see that she's a bit of a delinquent. Get on her bad side and she'll knock you into the very depth of the ocean, but she's pretty tolerant of people, it's just Ruby is Ruby.

"Thanks Kris," I say to her.

"No problem." She places her lunch down and sits beside me and smiles.

"I heard about your little bout with the Gods. Everyone's talking about it."

I sight and rub my temples.

"The entire day I've been followed and watched, even without my glasses I can see that much. I've also been purposely targeted by bystanders from this morning and nobodies doing anything to help. I figure they think I deserve whatever's coming to me. Pranks, threats, all the stupid, childish, jealousy stuff. The KAs are in some of my classes and they've been watching my every move and I think they hate me. I think this is the only time I'll be free from them 'cause they're all gathered at their usual spot."

"Hey man, mind if we sit here?" I look up to see Diamond, Platina, and Pearl. Diamond is a diet extremist and very picky about what he eats and uses. I think he has a body fetish, but I don't ask why and neither do I plan to. Platina is your typical tomboy. She hates being treated as a girl because she thinks it's sexist. She's also quite stingy about spending so occasionally we'll share lunch. As you can see, none of the girls I hang out with are normal, that's why I idolize Blue so much. She's feminine and polite, unlike this crude group. Then there's Pearl who's really quiet. He doesn't interact much, but wherever Platina goes, he goes. My guess is that he was a bullied child and Platina saved him and ever since, he's dedicated to her.

"Hey guys, where's Emerald?" asks Ruby. Apparently he finally came back to his senses.

"Ah, he says he'll be hear a bit late, the guys afraid of crowds you know," says Platina.

Emerald is a really small kid and extremely shy. He doesn't like big crowds so he waits until things quiet down before joining. He probably has a self esteem issue. We're all pretty much trouble kids.

If you haven't guessed already, I'm a loser. The group I'm with is full of rejects and problem childs. Being the geekiest guy here makes me a social outcast and I'm often made fun of because of my brains and bad vision. I don't participate in athletic stuff so I'm what you'd call a nerd. Even the way I dress screams out 'BLINDESS ISN'T MY ONLY PROBLEM'.

"So what are you going to do?" asks Pearl.

"You talking about this afternoon?"

He nods.

"I don't really have much choice. If I don't go, you probably won't see me tomorrow or ever again."

"God, why are you such a pansy?" says Ruby. I glare at him for his careless ways.

"If it were me, I'd probably give it a go with that Red."

"You'd better not let them hear that, Ruby" warns Diamond.

"Hey man, I got you're back if it comes down to it," says Crystal.

"I guess that makes three," injects Platina.

I sigh and so does Pearl. They're just asking to be killed. Yep, we're just a group of weirdos.

"Green…I-I have… a message for you…" I look down to see Emerald with a letter. He hands it over to me.

"Who's it from?"

"Y-you'll know when you…read it…"

I open the letter and see a crest embedded on it. The insignia reads K.A. Everyone huddles around together and waits for me to open it.

"They told me to give it to you…I was really scared."

"Sorry, Rald…" I apologize to him because he's very timid. I'm sure they must have approached him when he was alone. Emerald knows that any sign of defiance means opposing the student body.

"We'll wait for you outside of your class. Come alone and do not be late. Punishment will be at hand if you do not follow these simple rules. That is all."

"Green, I'm glad we're friend. If you don't come back, can I have you're manga collection?"

I whack him on the head.

"Green…" calls Crystal softly. She looks at me with worried eye and it surprises me. I smile back at her and say "Don't worry, we're just gonna talk."

The bell rings and now it's time for us to head back to our respective class. Before I know it, the day will be over and my fate will be sealed.

My last class is finally over and I can't help but feel nervous. I'm about to meet up with the KAs and then the King.

I step out of the classroom and find Blue waiting for me outside.

"Hi" she greets. I panic and mumble a "hi" to her as well. My heart starts to thump and I start to perspire.

"Ahem." I look to the side and find Red casually leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"You ready?" he asks. I nod. My heart is now beating 3 times as fast. I wonder if I'll die before even talking to the King. I follow them down the corridor.

We reach the student council's room and enter. Gold and Silver along with Sapphire are present.

"His majesty is not yet here, something has come up. Due pardon his tardiness," says Silver not even looking. He was playing with his roses and just scattering them around to make the room 'beautiful' and 'befitting' of him.

"It is no problem," I tell them. Gold looks at me and inspects me and then turns away.

"I still haven't forgiven you."

"I'm very sorry about my earlier action. It was my fault for not being careful especially while his grace was present."

"Hmph."

"In any case, as long as Yellow says it's okay, then it's okay, but don't you dare make that mistake again," voices Sapphire. I swallow hard.

"You guys, be nice. He's Yellow's guest, which means you should treat him with more respect or else Yellow might get mad."

"She's right." I turn around and see Yellow at the door. The others quickly assemble together and bow.

"Stop it, I told you already I hate it when you guys do that." He looks angry.

"Yes, sire."

He sighs. "You may leave." The all walk out leaving me behind. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to leave or stay, but I'm guessing stay, because we haven't had a chance to talk yet.

"Thank you for your time, Green."

"No, sir, it's an honor."

"You can drop the mannerism, it's difficult to speak in such a way." I look at the small boy curiously.

"I asked you hear today because I have a proposition for you."

"W-what would you like?" I ask trying to contain my surprise.

"Join me."

My eyes are about to bulge out of my sockets.

"I won't repeat myself, I want to use your knowledge to guide Kami-Ace to the top. We'll assume control and bring peace and hope to this world.

"But someone like me! -"

"Is needed." He says.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll stand my side. I'll also replace your glasses. You're current look is lacking and we have to do something about that nest of hair, but we'll fix that. From now on, you're a member of Kami-Ace. That is all so I'll take my leave." He starts to leave the room.

I don't know why I'm feeling defiant, but it's just too unreal, unacceptable! I rush after him.

"Wait!" I call out. He turns around and I slip on some roses that lay on the ground. I fall forward and I see his eyes widen. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. My fall is cushioned and I'm safe from harm, but I just squished the King so I don't think my life matters at this point. I try to get up but I feel something soft and squishy in my hands. I look down at Yellow and notice him underneath me in an awkward position. My hand was on his chest and my face grows red and so does Yellow's. I remove my hand and back away while still keeping eye contact.

"Y-you're a girl?"

Dear Kami, I don't know if I should this should be the happiest or worst day of my life.

* * *

I'm trying to make this as funny as possible but I guess that won't happen much in this chapter. I started this really really late at night so there's a lot of mistakes and I've been going back and forth to correct it. Hopefully, you're enjoying it so far.


	2. Then it's Me

**A/N: Shit, I know it's been almost two years since I updated and I'm really sorry. I apologize wholeheartedly for not doing so for so long, but this is all I could come up with for now. I hope you will continue to read my works in the future, but for now I hope this may satisfy you. If not, please tell me what you wish for me to work on and improve otherwise. While I cannot promise to update soon, please continue to remind to do so and I will to the best of my ability, compose and post up the next addition.**

* * *

I wake up again late for school. If it weren't for my sister, Daisy, I probably wouldn't have gotten up at all.

I rush into the bathroom to brush my teeth and groom myself without even looking in the mirror. Yep, that's how fast I was going.

"Shit, I can't be late today!" That's right, I have a quiz in the morning that I absolutely cannot miss.

"Ah, the next bus won't even come for another hour, I'm running again!"

It's just my luck to miss the bus my barely three minutes.

I exit my house with a piece of toast in my mouth. Ah, the school life I always read about in manga, it's not as great as I thought it would be.

Anyways, after running for some time, I finally get to the school gates. Every thing looks normal and there are still students. As I walk by, they give me peculiar stares. Now that I think about it, people on the streets have been looking at me weirdly too.

I glance back at the students who are leisurely strolling the campus.

Odd, I'm suppose to be an hour late...

I head into the cafeteria to my table and spot my friends.

"Hey guys!" I call out to them. They were completely immersed in their conversation until I interrupted them. I give them a quick apologetic look, but they respond with looks of confusion and shock. I return the look back.

"What?" I ask.

"...Green?" The first to speak up is surprisingly Pearl.

"...Is that you, buddy?" asks, Diamond.

"Uhh, yeah...who else could I be?" I reply using the same questioning tone as them.

They look at me with even greater shock and confusion.

""What-what happened to you?" asks Crystal.

"Eh? What do you mean? Nothing happened to me- oh wait!" Suddenly, I just remember something. "I looked at my clock this morning and it said I was an hour late, but when I got here, everyone was still hanging around outside of class. What's going on?"

"What do you mean 'what's going on', what's going on with you?" questions a slightly shocked Ruby.

Now I'm very confused. What's with everyone? Or maybe it really is just me...no, that can't be right?

"I don't get what you mean, guys," I say, obviously as confused as they, "Why are you guys asking me those things, what's wrong with me? I'm the same as always."

"You're not," says a small voice in front of me. "You look different."

"Different?" I question turning my attention to Emerald. "How so?"

The others glance at each other speculatively. Platina pulls something out of her pocket.

"Look here." I look at her with shock and so do the rest. Why she has a mirror? We can't ask because she's giving us that 'I dare you to' look.

Platina hands me a small mirror and I gasp.

"What-what the hell?" I drop the mirror causing the little guy to freak out and hide behind Platina.

"Hey! Watch it, Green!" She scolds me, but I'm too engrossed at the image in the mirror to care about her right now.

"Was...Is that me?" I ask no one in particular. They give me silent nods, affirming the truth.

How could this happen? When did it happen. How...When...Why?

My lips tremble as I touch my face.

"When did I become a stud?"

My outcry is heard from miles away, causing the whole school to throw questionable glances.

"You!" a voice shouts back. Ack! I know that voice. "How dare you!"

Eh? What's with this sudden feel of Déjà vu?

"Shouting so early in the morning, are you stupid? Don't you dare destroy your new image." He threatened. I hear him muttering about being shameless and embarrassing. I gulp. Wait, new image?

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Green?" asks a pleasant Blue. Shit, she's talking to me, she's really talking to me. Ohhh, kami...I love you.

"Uhh-er...y-yes, B-blue-" inner squeal,"-sama. It has..."

"Oh? What's this? Finally grow some balls, did you?" I turn my gaze to the one and only knight, Red. He gives me a smirk and I cringe reflexively causing him to laugh. "Guess not. Still pretty pathetic, aren't you?"

I feel my built esteem slowly sliding away.

"That's enough."

This voice...That demanding voice is so damn familiar. Oh, right. It's because of...

"Green is a member of the KA, if you have all forgotten."

Blasphemy fill the room.

Everyone is stunned into silence and while they wish to question the statement, they know fully well what will happen if they interrupt our king.

"Treat him as you would like yourself treated."

"Y-Yellow..." I mumble. That's right, it's because of this guy- no wait! That's wrong! He's not- I mean he is-!

"What is it, Green?" he asks in a lightly pleased tone.

"I-I, the Kami-Aces," I start.

"Ah, do not fret, we have much to discuss later. As for now, I have come to check on you to ensure that you are properly attending your classes. Seeing as you are here, am I right to believe that you are doing as I say?"

"R-right, " I find myself saying. Damn, I still can't defy this person, even though...

"Then, until then, please enjoy yourself."

With that, the rest leave.

It is still quiet until we no longer feel their presence. As soon as they leave through the doors, the whole school erupts into a chaos of questions.

"Green!"

"How did you-?"

"Whe-?"

"Who!"

So many questions are thrown at me that I can't make them out, but I am dead sure I know what they are trying to ask.

"Hey, did you-?"

"Stop!" comes out a command. Platina and Crystal take the stage posing with closed arms.

"You heard the King! He is now a member of the Kami-Aces! Treat him with respect, unless you intend to defy Yellow-sama-"

Gasps erupt in the room as well, but it soon quells the chaos and all is calm again. Actually, it is a little too quiet for my liking.

Pearl taps my shoulder and nods for me to follow him. We leave the cafeteria along with the rest of the crew. Just what the heck is going on? I still find myself questioning that.

"So..." asks Diamond, "where should you start?"

I see, I don't even have a choice.

I sigh. "To be honest, I'm still confused, maybe just as much as you guys."

"What the hell?" questions Ruby. "Dude, you can't expect us to buy that!"

He wrenches me by my collar and I try to pry him off.

"Guys, stop!" calls Emerald. He really hates violence. I can see that he's shaking in fear from the quiver in his voice.

"Sorry..." mumbles Ruby and he lets go.

"It's just that...we've been worried, Green." I look at Pearl who has concern written on his face. It's usually blank so this is new to me as well.

"Guys, I'm alright. I know that things are weird right now, but uhh, I'll be fine. I'm not hurt, see?"

I pat my chest and flex my arms to try and coax them, but the tension does not dissipate.

"Green," Crystals calls, "...you've been gone for two weeks."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX**

I've been completely mind blown into the next few hours. Every word, every sound seemed to have whizzed right through my ears or over my head. Great, I lost two weeks and now I'm wasting even more of my time. Worst part of all is that I don't remember what happened to make me wake up weeks later. It's as if I was blown away and dropped into the future. Seriously, what the hell happened?

Anyways, throughout my day, I was so caught up in my worries that I could not catch a single word of what anyone said.

"Green!" calls an irate voice, booming into my right ear.

"Hurry up and get your ass moving!"

Huh? Oh, it's just Platina...Wait, what's she doing in my class?

"Oi! Incoming call to planet Green!" Ouch, there goes my left ear. "Lunch has begun in the eating commons, preparing for invasion ASAP! We need your answer!"

"I hear you, I hear you! Geez, you didn't have to join her Crystal..."

Both girls frown and 'hmph' at me.  
"Well? Are you coming or not?"

I nod at them and reach for my bag before setting off to the cafeteria.

When we get there, I am not surprised that the room is eagerly awaiting me with fearful eyes and silent whispers.

We get in line but suddenly...

"G-Green-kun...y-you can go before me..."

"A-ah...no, I..."

"No, Green-san, you can cut me instead!"

"Wait, I-"

"Green-sama! I'm close to the front, would you like to-" and on it goes for barely five minutes, but I feel completely drained.

"Listen, I-!"

It's like a sudden war among the students, each preparing to give up their place in line for someone they barely know, yet obligingly serve. I feel like a feudal lord with a mass of retainers.

But surely this is...

"Dammit!" I curse to myself.

"It's okay man," comforts Diamond. "At least you have time to spare. The rest of us had to wait ten minutes for ours, but you got in good."

"...I can't believe I forgot my lunch...from now on...I will never leave my house without it Daisy's homemade bento." I whine. If only I had brought it with me, I could have turned downed their offers.

"Aww, but now you'll finally get a fan club and free meals," coos Platina.

I bet she just wants my lunch.

"You know, it's pretty interesting...the way they treat you now compared to before. You were just another guy, scratch that- you were a bug beneath the boots before you joined the K.A.s!"

I groan. That did not make me feel any better.

"I thought you guys were on my side." I let out another sigh. "Anyways, let's just eat, I'm starving since I only ate bread this morning."

I look at the school food served on my platter. It didn't look that bad, actually, it looks great! It's not my first time eating school food, but I usually bring my own lunch so I never have to, but...it's my first time seeing this.

I draft in the fragrance...

"Hey," I say slowly, "...has school food always been this good?"

They look down at my platter.

Emerald starts bobbing up and down like a child opening presents on Christmas day, excitedly yelling, "Look at this! It's Fillet mignon! It's even topped with shrimp and glazed with...garlic wine sauce!"

How the hell did he get all that with just one look? But I admit, I'm impressed.

"What the hell?" cries Platina. "That's not what I got!"

"Me neither," chimed Pearl. I look at their dishes. They had plain burgers and fries.

What the? Could it be? This is the power of K.A.s?

My recently attained title is like a blessing from Kami, no...it's thanks to the Kami-Aces.

I stare at my plate again and my mouth waters generously. I've never had this dish before and looks extremely expensive. Sure you can find it in a casual joint, but...this is a meal meant for the Gods (not really, but you get what I'm saying).

I gulp swallowing my saliva and prepare for the moment we have all been waiting for.

Using a knife set aside, I slice off a piece of the meat and hold it against my mouth.

I take a bite from my fork...

Amazing!

I feel a sudden surge of energy brewing in my chest. It unleashes through my body and I'm suddenly swept away by a sensational emotion.

Wonderful!

I feel giddy...no...I feel powerful!

OOOOOHHHHHHHH!

Out of control, no maybe out of this world!

Oh no, I-I can't hold back!

UWOOOAAAAAAHH!

What is this whirl of emotions? This vibrance of colors! This astounding taste!

I suddenly fling myself back arching beyond the ninety degree angle and my arms fly through the air until they clasp around my body.

This feeling, I could barely contain myself.

"...Ah...Ahah...ahhhh..." I sigh with utmost pleasure. "...that was...exquisite..."

I beam with glorious fortune and am bathed in tasteful pleasure...

This new feeling, it's...it's so...

….

"...Disgusting." I feel a whack to my head.

"Ow, Pearl-!"

"Eyesore." A slap to my cheek.

"Wha—Plat-"

"Appalling," a kick to my shin.

"Crys!"

"Repulsive." A punch to my gut.

"Dammit, Dia-"

"Gay!" A chop to my back.

"You, too Ruby?"

"Gross!" And the finale, mental blows to my pride, head and heart.

"E...even Emerald...That...that's too much," I reply weakly.

"Get a grip on yourself!" Ruby grabs me by the collar and yanks me from my seat. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"What...? Let go, Ruby!"

"Umm...g-guys..." Emerald breaks us up and points to the cafeteria entrance.

"Ahem."

Ohhhhhh shiiiittttttt...

"I am glad to see you...enjoying your meal..." enters the voice of the king.

Shit, shit, what the hell did I just do?

Oh kami, that was too embarrassing! Did Blue-sama see?

"Ah, I'm glad you like it Green!" Blue waves at me from beside Yellow.

...My life...Bl-Blue...-ma, o-ov...over...

I inwardly cry, imagining a waterfall of tears spewing down my face.

How uncool.

"Pft...ahmm, ghh! Aha-gk, ahahahahahha," And now the laughter begins. That Red finds amusement from my misfortune, doesn't he?

"You're...you're so...gross!"

Ack! I got called gross again!

I'm really wishing my life was over now...

Dear Kami, if you can grant a single wish of mine...

"As I was saying," coughs Yellow, interrupting my prayer. "I'd like to see you again afters chool. There is a matter I would like to discuss. Please meet us at the usual place."

I open my mouth to say something, but I instantly shut it as a reflex when I feel two menacing glares targeting me from behind Yellow.

The princess and the school's authority figure, or guardian if you want to call him that, are glaring at me with malice enough to send me gruesome visions entailing my end involving lots of clawing, hacking, slashing and bye byes.

I shiver in response. Ah crap, I feel like throwing up.

"Green? Is something wrong?" asks a curious Yellow whom had awaited patiently for my reply.

Damn, I'm scared that I made him, I mean her! Wait. I shake my head and force on a smile.

"N-No..not at all my liege, just a stomache ache...from err...breakfast! Ah, some juice will help!"

I grab the pretty clear glass of purple juice that came with my meal and begin gulping down like crazy.

"Ohoh...you simpleton, I doubt your genius!" fawns the red mesmerizer. "That...juice...is not juice."

Eh?

Now that I think about it, it's kinda bitter and...

"Pft, hahaha, th-that's wine!" Red hacks away with nonstop laughter.

"Gyyyuuukkk!" I spit out the wine with all the force I wielded in my body.

The purple rain glitters underneath the fluorescent lights, cascading through sealed skies, so free and fluid yet dirty and unsightly.

"I'm still underage!" Power of Gods, my ass! this is abuse!

My outcry leaves my throat soar with bewilderment, but the worse had yet to come.

Like honey is to bees, purple is complimentary to yellow...

Kami I am so sorry if I ever angered you so please save me, I just spat on Yellow...

I feel the wind knock out of me as I'm slammed across the floor and trampled beneath a flurry of ruffles.

"What did I say? I warned you, didn't I?" The beast with blue eyes swarmed above me, growling furiously almost as if it were to bite my neck off.

I panic and try to swat it off. Holy shit, I'm fighting a beast, I'm fighting a beast-

"Sapphire!" cries the oh so beautiful, lovely, divine, kind, sweet, gentle, Blue-sa-!

"Cut the crap!"

Say what?

Cough, cough. "You're going to kill him, if you don't get off!"

Oh.

What the fudge? That's Sapphire? She looks like a -!

"If she won't I will!" snide a vehement Gold, charging over to us.

Ah, shit, I'm really dead this time.

Just as Gold is about to reach me and tear me apart, the almighty displays the worth of King.

"...What are you doing?" A quiet and cold voice falls upon the room freezing everything within.

Yellows voice, although small, echoes and vibrates into the very depth of our being and quells the raging storm. My violent heartbeat itself feels like it could stop at her command.

Yellow's eyes strain onto Sapphire, weighing her down with an invisible force strong enough to offset her balance.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" asks Yellow.

"...No-"

"Then you are not to interfere between my conversation with Green."

"...Y-Yellow-sama...I..."

"Did you not hear me? What did I say?"

Sapphire stoops down her head in silent humiliation. I see Gold turn away as well, knowing that he too was meant to be a recipient of that message.

I feel my heart jab painfully.

Shit, the one who should be bowing their head is me.

"Good, it seems you understand. As I was saying, Green."

Yellow forwards her attention to me without a second glance anywhere else. I feel pressured by her gaze as well as the guilt I placed myself.

"After school, in the council room. I hate waiting, I remind you."

The message is left void of emotion, as if nothing matters.

I don't get it...I'm still confused about why someone like her is willing to put up with me.

Why isn't she doing anything about it?

I just spat wine in her face but she brushes that off like air, but treats her members like dirt. What the hell is this person thinking?

It's so frustrating...

Nothing feels right anymore.

I'm overwhelmed and the reason for it all is this person. I know it's my fault, but I can't help but feel somewhat rebellious.

"I'm busy this afternoon," I start out. A few indignant gasps are let out within the crowd as I make my wager before the king. If they are flabbergast by what I just said, imagine what it must feel like to be in my shoes right now.

"Bastard!" Gold roars, but the King signals this as defiance and stops him from further interfering. The king is as calm and commanding as ever, but I'm positive that right now, even our highness is playing it cool on the surface.

"I understand," Yellow compromises, "then when is the soonest you are available?"

For the first time today, no maybe in years or even ever, I reveal a smirk. Really, what the hell am I doing?

Cocky as I may be, I cannot defy the King.

"How about right now?"

Shocked? I bet you didn't expect that.

Well, neither did I.

The words came out on their own, but I feel extremely pleased with the way things are going.

I can tell by the slight shift in her gaze my proposition threw her off guard, but being the elite monarch she is, her ability to regain composure is plausible.

I continue with my head held confidently, if not brashly. "That is, if you are not too busy yourself, sir- no...pardon me, _Ousama_."

By the looks of it, Yellow caught the emphasis on my drift and her gaze cuts sharper than a razor.

"No, I am not busy. If you wish it, I can grant it."

Challenge accepted.

"Thank you, Ousama. I have a lot of things I wish to say to you."

"Likewise."

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the crowds and clutters in the walkway and made her way through. I follow behind soon after, but a hand on my shoulder stops me before that.

"Green..." Ruby looks at me with concern. I'm about to ask what's wrong again, but I stop when I realize that it's the first time he spoke to me since this morning not counting the barrage of insults earlier. Now that I think about it, was he mad? Worried about what happened to me and mad because he didn't know?

I place my hand on his and pry them off lightly.

"I'm fine," I tell him, this time with confidence.

I leave the room quietly after that following behind Red and Blue who waited patiently for me.

We walk down the hall without exchange of words and for the first time I realize how deep I dug myself in. But I can't turn back now and I definitely can't take any of those words back nor do I wish to.

It might be too late to say this, but...

Shit just got serious.

* * *

**End of Ch. 2**

**A/N: Okay, that's all for now. I really do hope you enjoyed it because although I can't apologize for making you guys wait, I still want readers to like my stories. I'm also sorry if this isn't as funny as you hoped, but this is the best that I can come up with at the moment. Any tips or advice will be regarded. Reviews are always welcome. I sincerely hope you will continue to read and I promise i will definitely complete this.**


	3. King and the Key

"Wrong!" Silver cries out.

I grimace and saunter forward with my shoulders draping down. I feel so tired and worn out. It's the weekend and I've been implemented into a training program to get my 'image' fixed.

"What part of 'smile' don't you understand? You look like a fly with a squashed face! And why are you wearing those outdated specks!"

I sigh again, reluctant to continue.

"I can't help it, smiling for no reason makes me nervous and I'm not use to probing my eye just to slip on some piece of glass..." I mumble.

"Then get use to it! You are a star, no beyond a star! You are a K.A. Now do your part right!"

Silver strings together some fabric magically and suddenly creates a very pretty fan. He waves it majestically over his face, hiding a portion of it. He turns his head to an angle and delivers a charming smile.

"See? Like this..." he gestures.

I try again.

SPLAT. A whipped cream filled pie devours my face.

"What the hell?" I cry out.

"Forgive me, but your face is too horrifying to look at," Gold suddenly saunters over hotly as I begin to wipe down my face.

Jerk.

"What are you doing here?" questions Silver.

"I came to check on this bumbling bee to see if he's made any progress. Excuse me, I meant I came to check on this 'fly'."

Wow, really? What's with the coincidental thinking.

"Well, now you see me. Can you bug off?" I spat.

If you are wondering why I'm being so rude, well me and Gold haven't been seeing things at eye level. Yellow assigned Gold, Silver, and Sapphire to train me for my position. Gold is in charge of my habits, Silver is in charge of my image, and Sapphire is in charge of manners and speech. They have been taking turns to sort out my 'goods' and 'bads'.

Anyway he's been at my throat since the training began and I've been learning to deal with his snarky attitude.

"Hmph, well, I guess I'll just have to report another failure to Yellow-sama. You should be thankful we even give you the time of day."

"Oh don't you mean I should thank Yellow? If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to you know...practice my manner, raise my ego, and oh yeah! Annoy the heck out of you."

"You rat! Insulting me and even calling Yellow-sama's name so casually. You're a lowly creature whose been picked up from this dirty street! Don't think you'll get off for being so disrespectful."

"Uhuh, and just so you know...you're being pretty disrespectful to me as well. Yellow sees me as someone worthy of calling her as just that and you still haven't honored her wish Mr. Gold Devotion."

Hearing that seemed to only make him angrier. Jeez, I think he needs more calcium...might ask Yellow to get him to start anger management training.

Silver lets out a frustrating sigh.

"Well, I guess I'm done here for today. Sapphire wants to meet you at the park. She's got a bad habit of playing around with everything so don't expect the lesson to go as planned."

I nod, knowing fully well what she is capable of.

The last time I was with her...it was traumatizing.

"Oh and Green," calls out Silver. "While you are out, please remember to practice your smile. Use your time wisely."

I nod again, slightly surprised at now nice he sounded.

I am about to leave, but he stops me once more.

"Rember," he says again, "Like this. Think...beautiful..."

I see his eyes sparkle with every word and feel a distortion forming around me. The surrounding becomes almost blindingly bright, I squint just to see him.

With a flick of his hair and his almighty gaze, he shimmers so valiantly that my eyes begin to seize. He had stolen my sight for a matter of seconds yet it felt so eternal.

And with his all knowing smile, he proudly proclaims.

"...because we are beautiful."

I think I gagged a little.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After my lesson with Silver, I head to the nearby theme park. Sapphire never goes to just a park. It has to be one that is...cute, glittery, and ….fluffy. There are pink booths, sky blue rides, rainbow colored toys. Even the zoo animals are exotic...or mutated by her scientist father.

Oh the joys of being a little girl...a very twisted, spoiled, creepily obsessed with cute things, little girl.

I'm just saying this, but I'm not that little girl.

"What took you so long?" she asks with her arms folded across her chest. Before I can respond she waves her hand to silence me.

"Nevermind, at least you are here. Quickly, my bags."

I look down at her and then a nearby bench. It's full of toys and candy.

"Well, I haven't got all day." She rolls her eyes and walks away.

Yep...the joy.

Most of our time is spent on rides and candy. It's not a date I tell you, really, it's not. If anyone even asks...well, goodbye even though I never knew you.

That's five couples as of right now.

We sit down at the food area and order meals. For the first time today, Sapphire decides to start our training.

"You're a smart one, from what I hear, therefore your speech isn't much of a problem." She remarks. It's as close to a compliment I'll ever get from her.

"You're timing, however is horrendous. I've never met anyone so blundering at such critical moments."

I know exactly what she means. I speak normally enough that they don't put much effort into changing it, but they get really uppity when I don't address people correctly. The KamiAce is known to speak elegantly and dignantly which is what they expect out of me as well. I've gotten down the speech pattern, but during an important moment, I seem to screw up somehow and everyone gets on me like a ballistic cat ready to scratch out my lung.

"Do you have anything to say?" she questions with a pressuring aura. I can tell that despite our mutual company, she has not warmed up to me.

I shake my head.  
"No, not at all. Thank you for the advice, I'll be sure to reflect on it."

We begin my lesson shortly with table manners since we are enjoying our meals. I lose half my lunch due to her throwing fits at how unappealing the lunch is and how ugly and unrefined I look when I eat.

"Can't you do anything right?!" she screams at me. "Everything you do is gross! Annoying! I want to just swat the life out of you!"

Oh Kami, stop with the abuse!

I laugh nervously and cringe, trying my best to calm her down.

"I-I just need more practice, Sapphire. I'll get it down."

"FAIL!" She roars and throws my remaining dish to my face.

Come on, what now!?

"We are done with our lesson, you have failed mine as well as Silver's. That nervous smile of yours only provoked me into wanting to annihilate you this planet."

I slump my shoulders and groan, knowing I wouldn't get it down that quick.

"Che, some genius," she clicks her tongue at me angrily, but I just give up. It's pointless to do anything when she's this angry.

How did I get into this anyway?

Oh wait...I remember now.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

_It was just me and Yellow in the same room as before. She sat across, occupying the desk for the student council president. Of course, it is her seat._

_I gulp in silence, slowly losing confidence._

_No! I can't!_

_After everything I've said and done, I can't back down now. I need every ounce of courage to face her, Yellow the Demon-Angel King, leader of the KamiAces._

_I waited for her to start first, knowing that speaking before her would result in a drastic punishment. Sure I grew some balls when I turned her down, but I'm not ready to have them ripped off. Idiots in manga who charge in head first are called idiots for a reason._

_"Ahem."_

_And so it begins._

_"Do you know why I wish to speak to you in private?"_

_I had a vague idea and decided to voice it._

_"I believe it details some urgency from our previous conversation."_

_She nodded. "Correct. Including that, we also must finish our talks of your recent addition."_

_I knew where this was leading._

_"I don't mean to interrupt, but I'd also like to know why two weeks of my life are void."_

_"Hm, that does deserve an explanation. I guess I should tell you before we start."_

**_Flash Back ON!_**

**_"Wait!" I call out. He turns around and I slip on some roses that lay on the ground. I fall forward and I see his eyes widen. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. My fall is cushioned and I'm safe from harm, but I just squished the King so I don't think my life matters at this point. I try to get up but I feel something soft and squishy in my hands. I look down at Yellow and notice him underneath me in an awkward position. My hand was on his chest and my face grows red and so does Yellow's. I remove my hand and back away while still keeping eye contact._**

**_"Y-you're a girl?"_**

**_Dear Kami, I don't know if I should this should be the happiest or worst day of my life._**

**_…_**

**_Yellow pulls herself to her feet, keeping her face low and unseen._**

**_I continue to panic, oh Gods what did I just do?_**

**_"A girl? Agirl?" I continue to repeat out loud._**

**_"What am I gonna do? Oh what the hell did I just do?"_**

**_I freak out as Yellow remains still, with her head hung low._**

**_While I shriek in horror, I hear muttering from the beloved king._**

**_"...Ka..."_**

**_"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!"_**

**_"-mi..."_**

**_"Forgive me, lord all mighty!"_**

**_"...ha..."_**

**_"It's was an accident, I swear!"_**

**_"...mi..."_**

**_"I should, wait! You- you're a-!"_**

**_"-HAAAAA!"_**

**_"-girl..."_**

**_Ah, damn you Kami..._**

_**Ending Flash Back**_

_I sweat drop...did that really happen? Isn't this infringement of copyright?_

_I was blown away by her 'Kamihamiha' and landed two weeks into the future?_

_"What kind of power is that?!" I shout out loud._

_"As you see, that rumor is true," she bluntly adds._

_Seriously, the mysterious hidden power against the world thing? What am I getting into?_

_"Continuing on," said Yellow, dismissing it as irrelevant._

_"Let's be frank," she started. "There is no one around, I made sure that only we will be holders of this conversation."_

_I nod, still not completely over how I had just lost two weeks of my life. Well, at least I still had...whatever is left of my life._

_"Green, you know who I am and what I am, isn't that so?"_

_I nod again._

_"Then tell me, what is it you know?"_

_"You are the King as well as student body President." I state, obviously and she nods in acknowledgment. "You hold the most 'power' in not just the school, but the region given that our prestige easily overshadows the other institutes._

_"And?"_

_I went further knowing what Yellow wants to hear the most._

_"...A-and...a woman."_

_Pat._

_The sound of her hands lightly hit the oversized desk. Her expression is still as clear of any signs of worry and distress. For a minute, that is the only action performed._

_"Then it is your turn."_

_"Excuse me?" I looked at her questioningly._

_"Questions and answers. It is only fair that you get your turn. Speak, you have the right to do so."_

_I rack my brain for some questions, for something to get me going. Her questions were easy, but I knew that there was an ulterior motive. She asked me questions we both knew answers to because she wanted confirmation and also to put me on the spot. From a tactical viewpoint, I could tell that she was testing me, seeing how far I could hold up and analyze my ability to comprehend in such a position. Honestly, I'm a bit amazed at how confident she sounded even allowing to 'ask' any question._

_But what is the question?_

_Do I play the same game? Easy questions with another agenda or should I go forth boldly and probe her for as much information as I can get..._

_Or a third choice, let's do it my way._

_"My king, you give too much to this undeserving person. I humbly beseech that you punish thee for such audacity."_

_"There is no need. No harm, no foul as they say. I do not consider it worthy of disciplinary action."_

_"But you are wrong, my King."_

_I saw a dangerous flicker in her eyes as I 'wronged' her, but I kept my stand poised and daringly proceeded._

_"I have wronged you in too many instances and have been let off scot free. Have I not dampened your pride? Stomped on your prowess? Showered you in humiliation?"_

_Yellow's eyes narrowed dangerously with a hint of anger._

_"Do you still believe that such feats should go unpunished?'' I take in one more breath, "or will you reconsider... and go against your very word?"_

_And there goes my question._

_In our brief moment of silence, I realized I held my breath. Perspiration trailing from my head to my neck. I didn't know I had been so nervous._

_"You are right..." she began and I gulped, not really sure what to expect. "I was too naive to assume that we could let things pass so lightly._

_"Let's compromise." She smiles. I could see a daring scheme light up in the wells of her eyes. "While your actions are less than acceptable, I find no reason to charge you for such accidents…They are but blundering mistakes on your part and have been forgiven._

_Something is coming, I just know it. The spark in her eyes grew fiercer. It held no malice, not even a hint of displeasure. Actually, it was the opposite."_

_"Instead, if you wish to truly atone, then consent yourself to me."_

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

When I left the room, I felt myself quivering down to my heels. I'd survived after speaking so insolently, but now without fair warning.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!"

Huh?

I snap out of my thoughts and look up and gasp.

Facing me now are the Ace, Prince, and Princess.

Flop. The sound of something soft and light fell over my shoulder, but I had completely lost all sight.

"How dare you look at me like that!" cries out Silver. I feel a hard thump smash against the side of my head.

I scream, "Did you just bag me?! And who hit me?"

Okay, now that's really messed up. A bag of all things and then to be hit on top of that.

"I deeply apologize, I could not stand the foul look you gave us." Sapphire speaks in a hard tone.

"Thank you as well, Gold."

"Not at all. Such uncouthness is a sight for no eyes," responds Gold.

I groan, so he hit me.

With them all here, I just know that they are gonna gang up on me.

That's bullying, BULLYING!

I could tattle to Yellow, but I would hate to be a snitch.

"What do you guys want?" I ask, removing the bag from my head.

"Ah, better," remarked Silver then clearing his throat. "We came up with an idea to help with your lessons."

"You are going to put everything you learned to test at once. We'll instruct you along the way," says Gold with a smirk.

"It seems that one on one lessons aren't doing much, so we're combining them and letting you experience them yourself. A lot of learners are doers, it may apply to you," ends Sapphire.

And so my hellish training became pure torture.

"No, no! Not that way!"

"Wrong! You're doing it wrong!"

"The other hand, you twat!"

"W-wait, which way? I mean which hand, no- how?"

It's like this for the next thirty minutes.

Huff, huff.

Every one of us are out of breath and clinging to our seats for support.

"You are by far...the worse student to ever be taken under our wings," seethed Gold.

"Ugh, I'm just not cut out for this..." I wipe off the cream from my face. During this session, I have been pied, bagged, stoned, oh you name it. All courtesy of the KamiAces with me today.

"We have to find a way or Yellow-sama will be furious," Sapphire fans herself tiredly.

"But this bug won't do...they have short lives, don't they?" thinks Silver.

"But Yellow-sama has high expectations of him, I can't fathom what it could be."

I remember the last tidbits of my conversation with Yellow right before leaving her room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Why do you go so far?" I question._

_"Because of power. When one has power, they use it."_

_I'm oddly unfazed. "Is that all?"_

_"Is that all you say? You make it sound so simple...so unworthy. You are an amusing one. Knowing the risks, you dared to speak to me in such a belittling tone, going so far to provoke me without backing down. You are as smart as you are stupid."_

_She chuckles lightly, but her eyes never leave me._

_"But above else, your guts and reckless behavior when taking action are incredible. Your moves aren't wrong and prove to me that you aren't just a mere foot soldier. You're analytical skill is on a higher level than any I have ever witnessed. Such quick judgement is hard to come by."_

_"Only after you, I suppose?" I say dryly. It's been barely ten minutes and she's deduced just as much. I can tell that her line of sight matched mine, or maybe it could be higher. Only, I don't know, but she sure as hell does._

_"Thank you," she accepts, "You abilities are remarkable, you could be a leader, a general, a tactician if you wished."_

_"But that's not what you want from me."_

_She shakes her head._

_"I will change this world and you will be my key."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

While I am in my thoughts, the other three continued to plan and bicker. I don't notice the other guests and ram into a girl.

The impact is hard and painful sending me crashing to the ground as well as the girl.

I shoot up to my feet and hold out a hand in apology, but everything seems a blur.

Crap, did my glasses come off?

Shoot. I scoot in closer so that I am nearly face to face with her.

I squint my eyes, knowing it's bad, but I wouldn't be able to see if I didn't.

"I'm sorry," I then take her hand pull her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

The girl shakes and her voice quivers. "N-no..."

"Are you sure?" I ask again. She seems like she is in pain.

"Yes...umm... T-thank you!" she squeaks before running off.

"Becareful!" I call out as she turns around once more, waving, and dashes off once more.

Well, I guess as long as she is okay, everything is well.

I suddenly feel a weird, heavy pressure from behind me.

When I look back, I notice three silhouettes clumping together whispering in hushed tones.

"Uhh...Gold?"

No answer.

"...Silver?"

Ignored again.

"...Sapphire?"

They turn to me.

"We've got it!" The yell at once, scaring the daylights out of me.

Without my glasses on, they look like a slob monster ready to swallow me whole. I feel my skin crawl as they slide closer until they are approximately in my face, glaring holes into my skull.

"Hey what are you guys-"

SLAM!

"Kyaaahhh!" comes a scream as I knock into another person.

I turn around quickly and grab her pulling her closely. I squint while making eye contact.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you where there," my voice is slightly panicked, but I'm at a loss of breath, having most of it knocked out of me.

The girl vigorously shakes her head.

"N-no, I'm the one who didn't watch where I was going." Her body feels tense and her face is flushed.

I feel guilty. I'm not at fault, but what if she is really hurt.

"Please watch your step," I give her a small smile to ensure her that we would be okay.

"Thanks..." she whispers and leaves.

I turn my attention back to the trio.

"Guys, that was uncalled for."

I expect them to berate me or yell at me for talking back, but they stare at me stunned.

"Amazing," mutters Gold.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," gasps Silver.

"We finally did it!" shouts Sapphire.

…I am so lost right now.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next school day, Sapphire, Gold and Silver rush me to Yellow in the Student Council's Office.

"Yellow-sama!" They shout.

"We've done it!"

"We found a way!"

"It is just as you said, Yellow-sama!"

Yellow holds out her hand for silence decrees it.

They settle themselves and await their next orders while I stare on confused.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You all have done a splendid job. I knew I could count of each of you."

"Hai. Yellow-sama!" They bark.

"Can I assume that his training is complete?"

"Well...forgive us. His training is still incomplete, but we have found the suitable image that would fit perfectly among us ," Gold says.

"As expected. You are K.A.s for a reason."

"Thank you, my King." They bow their heads. I'm still just staring in an awed state.

"You are all excused. Please leave the room, I have a few words to say to Green-kun."

They leave the room and once again, it's only us.

"Yellow," I call out, forgetting that I should never be the one to initiate the conversation, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"They don't know, do they?"

"Your words are unclear, Green-kun."

"That you're a girl." After hanging out with them for about a week, I realized that there was a bit of reservation between them. A wall that secluded the king to his throne alone. The men and women around him were only that. Around 'him'. They never stepped in too close, but never too far away either.

And that was the distance they maintained, the truth that kept them apart.

"They don't know what...who you really are."

She closes her eyes and opens them again. I came to realize something too. She didn't care. She didn't want anyone close. She only wanted what skills they offered and I am probably the same.

"Correct. Your observation skills prove me right again."

I find no thrill in her comment, it is empty and I know now that so are many of her words.

"What do you get out of this?" I question.

"What brings about your sudden interest?" she shrugs.

"I thought you were doing this for the sake of the people around you...but you don't care about them, do you?"

"That's a harsh thing to say. Of course I care."

"But you don't 'care' about them individually. The people around you, the K.A, they respect you...love you so much that they will do almost anything they can for you. But you are just using them, you hide the truth, it's...it's dirty."

"And the world isn't?" she questions me in return.

"Aren't we all tainted, dirtied by our self interest?"

"I can't disagree with you, but is there a need to go this far? To hide who you really are?"

"An image is what people will see. I'm giving them what they want to see."

"That's not true, I don't believe that. I know for sure that people want to know you...the real you."

"Anything more and it is an obstruction of business. I will not allow such an emotional view to cloud my vision for a new world."

"But I know who you are...won't I get in your way?"

"You are no such threat."

I feel a sting in my chest. I knew it, I'm just a pawn.

"That is why you will be beside me, the closest personnel in my charge. If you truly wish to...see me, stay closer than anyone else. I will use you...and you may do the same."

"No." The word leaves me abruptly, causing a stir in Yellow.

"I can't. I don't believe in such callous relations."

"Are you defying me?" I could sense the threat in her tone.

"No. I won't do this for your reasons and under your conditions. I'll show the world who you really are."

"Could this be a threat?" she inquires, amusingly.

"It's a challenge. Your view versus mine. We'll see whose view people prefer."

She smiles brilliantly, it makes me wonder how no one could have seen the girl in her.

"Then I accept. You are prepared, are you not? Those words are not merely out of self interest."

"I'll follow you around and whatever, do your bidding, but I won't let you change me. Those lessons were helpful, but I won't be anything but true to myself, the opposite of you."

"Do as you wish, but don't forget those words. May I ask what it is you wager?"

"The crown of King."

I gulp. Yellow on the other hand just laughs, louder than ever. It isn't girlish or boyish, but very cynical.

"And here I thought you wanted something else...such as my Queen? But I guess the seat of King does allow that request."

I blush thinking about what would happen if Blue were my queen.

Uh-oh, overloading with fluffy images...of..beautiful...sweet...no!

Get your head together!

Green it's not the time!

"Ahem," I clear my thoughts, but my face says otherwise. "Well, if that's not good enough for you, then what is?"

A smirk plays fully on her lips.

"I want the throne of God."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Now you know what happened to Green! Now you know what Yellow wants! Questions? I have answers. **


End file.
